


Shitsuren. Miruki

by witchmajo



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchmajo/pseuds/witchmajo
Summary: “Praise me!”“Yes?”“Praise me a lot! Flattering me like you always do.”....Title inspired from AKB48 - Shitsuren, arigatou
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 10





	Shitsuren. Miruki

**Author's Note:**

> Shitsuren (失恋) means "broken heart". This letter 恋 can also be read as "Ren".  
> The word "milky" can be written in katakana form as "miruki" (ミルキー).  
> If I'm not mistaken, Ruki often write his name in katakana, for example: JO1ルキ

Just another episode of Ren and Ruki had Yakiniku for dinner in a certain restaurant. Taking self-reward as their excuse, specifically−Ren, they went to eat some meat after work. No matter how many times Ruki had accompanied him to eat meat, he never protested. He also enjoys eating meat after all. While enjoying the slice of meat which Ren had grilled, Ruki asks him something.

"Have you ever felt sorry for these cows? I mean, their sacrification to become our food,"

Ren, who still holding the claw right now, shows a shocked expression toward Ruki.

"You're right. We can enjoy their meat after they die,"

"Not only the meat, but also the milk. A lot of food and drinks were processed using cow's milk, right?"

"Yes… you’re not wrong," Ren is grilling some pieces of meat on the stove. Meanwhile, Ruki continues to eat the cooked grilled meat. He is busily babbling while chewing.

"Milk (miruku)... Mirukun... Mirukkun… Milky (miruki)... Hey! There is my name on it!"

Ren protects his mouth using his left hand while his right hand still holding the claw. He tried to keep his laughter from being heard by other diners. After that, he drinks a glass of water. Everybody knows him that he such a type of person who tend to get laugh easily.

"Ren-kun, let’s stop to the nearest convenience store before going home. Talking about milk, I feel like I wanna drink some milk at home later,”

“and cola?” Ren adds his friend’s most favorite drink into shopping list.

“Of course! Wow! you’re the best, Ren-kun!”

* * *

Ruki is pouting. Ren has told him that he gets bored to see Ruki in white and/or black clothes. He even suggested him to buy some new clothes with different colors such as his member color−blue. 

“It can’t be helped. My name is white (shiro) after all. Anyway, look at our costumes right now,”

Both of them are wearing cow onesie. Actually, they have to wear them tomorrow for the sake of a certain TV show. The Chinese zodiac of this year is Ox (aka cow in Japan and Korea) and since both Ren and Ruki were born in cow year, they will become the idol representations in that show. The onesie colors are black and white (ofc they shared the same pattern as a cow), with red choker and bell as added accessories. Even so both of them are adorable and the costumes are comfortable, because Ren is already tired seeing Ruki in black and/or white clothes, Ruki can't tell him that he loves…

those cow onesie costumes. Suddenly Ruki comes up with one brilliant idea.

“If only they had chocolate cow onesie costumes, I’d like to wear that rather than this normal cow onesie,”

“Chocolate cow?”

“Yes! You know there is kind of cow that aren’t just black and white,”

“Anyway, chocolate cow is resembling some kind of buffalo, right? They should give you a buffalo onesie costume,” Ren is giggling. He becomes more cheerful and Ruki is pleased to see that. They do something that can be called as synchronized laughing. “I hope there is no one who believe chocolate cows can produce something like chocolate milk in our group,”

“Well, I think Shion or Syoya still believe it.”

Two days later, Ruki almost become the last person who come to dance studio. Usually, he would wear black and/or white shirt while joined the dance lesson but not this time. When Ren sees him wearing the blue t-shirt, his eyes are sparkling. He is not expected Ruki would take his suggestion seriously, about how he should wear other clothes beside the black and/or white ones. However, Ruki is kind of tsundere toward Ren so he won’t admit it easily.

“It’s not like I wear this blue t-shirt because of you, Ren-kun”

* * *

One day, Ren asks Takumi a simple multiple-choice question. He was so curious about Takumi who often spent his day together with Junki these days. Takumi even hug Junki more often than him lately.

“In your opinion, which one is the best hugger among us? A. me. B. Junki,”

“What an interesting question. Let me think about it for a minute,”

Junki and Keigo, who standing around Takumi, are giggling while waiting for Takumi’s answer.

“Ren-kun, I’m sorry. This isn’t mean I don’t like your hug anymore but… Junki is better”

Ren falls into despair instantly. In other words, his heart is breaking. Junki and Keigo are explode with laughter after listen to Takumi’s answer. Not only that, Junki immediately hugs Takumi in front of Ren.

“Ren-kun, I’ll become the best hugger in this group!” Junki shouts at Ren. Ren replies with a bitter smile only.

Ren walked out from the room, leaving Junki, Keigo, and Takumi. Suddenly he bumped into Ruki, and Ruki almost fall on to the floor. Ruki is good at controlling his body so he doesn’t fall easily. However, he surprised seeing Ren almost like crying.

“Ren-kun? What happened? Is there something bad?”

Ren shakes his head. “I just…”

Ruki intentionally grabs both his hands and bring him into another room. He asked Ren to tell him everything, so Ren told Ruki about his question to Takumi, basically everything that happened less than five minutes ago. Ruki burst out laughing afterwards.

“So… in short, you’re disappointed because Takumi said Junki is better at hugging. Yare yare”

“Yes. I’m really sad today, Ruki-chan. Can I hug you instead?”

“You can’t do it for free though,” Ruki has thought of something so Ren can’t get what he desired easily. He is going to make an order to Ren. “Praise me!”

“Yes?”

“Praise me a lot! Flattering me like you always do.”

Such kind of cheesy lines often made Ren giggled. However, he has no intention to object his order. He will compliment him as much as Ruki wanted for the sake of his reward.

“Ruki is cool. Handsome. Cutie. Sexy. Amazing….” Ruki can’t hide his smile anymore in front of Ren.

“…and for last, Ruki is a very important person to me.” Ren embraces Ruki tightly. Ruki hugs back and pat his friend’s back. Then, Ren gives one peck on Ruki’s right cheek. A grin appears on his face. “In case a simple hug isn’t enough for Ruki,”

“Mou, Ren-kun!” Ruki gets embarrassed afterwards. Both his cheeks are blushing. “Ren-kun, wait!” Not long after that, he felt a pleasant yet strange sensation. He started to enjoy it.

“Hey! this isn’t bad at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is witchmajo. I'm going to confess something. This isn't my 1st Rukiren fics in English. However, I had it deleted last year for some reason. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading :) feel free to leave kudos and comments~~


End file.
